OUR LOVE
by Naomi Rane
Summary: Kata orang mencintai dan dicintai adalah sebuah anugrah. Tapi, apa cinta kita ini juga anugrah, Nii-san? Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku mencintaimu? Apa tidak masalah jika kau mencintaiku? Apa aku berdosa karena bahagia saat tahu juga kau mencintaiku? / SasuNaru, Lemon, HardYAOI/ Full warn inside


Kulirik pria di sampingku yang sedang fokus menyetir. Air mukanya flat, mata beriris oniksnya menatap lurus ke depan. Tampan, ia memang sangat tampan―rahang tegas, kulit seputih susu, ramput hitam mengalahkan gelap malam, dan ditunjang dengan tubuh atletis. Ah, betapa beruntung aku memilikinya.

"Tidurlah!" Perintah lembut itu membuatku tersadar dari 'acara' mengaguminya.

"Masih jauh. Jadi lebih baik kau beristirahat."

"Ah ya" aku hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menolehkan kepalaku yang bersandar di jok ke arah jendela. Kupejamkan mataku, mencoba untuk tidur. Tapi, sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur kali. Kubuka mataku saat kurasakan mobil berhenti. Ah, ternyata lampu merah. Hah, padat sekali kendaraan hari ini

"Hah.."

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kanan saat kudengar helaan nafas Sasuke. Nampaknya dia lelah.

"Nii-san lelah? Sebaiknya kita cari penginapan dan beristirahat dulu." Kuelus wajahnya dengan lembut. Aku merasa tak berguna. Andai saja aku bisa menyetir, pasti aku akan menggantikannya. Tapi, sejak dulu ia selalu melarangku belajar menyetir dan aku hanya bisa menurutinya. Dan jika aku menggantikannya menyetir sekarang, tak perlu ditanyakan apa yang akan terjadi― kami pasti akan celaka.

"Tidak perlu. Kita bisa beristirahat saat sampai nanti." Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan. Aku memang selalu menurutinya, karena kutahu ia tahu yang terbaik. Aku percaya padanya.

Tidak sampai lima menit, lampu merah sudah berganti dengan lampu hijau. Jalanan kembali dipenuhi dengan mesin-mesin bergerak itu.

Kembali kusandarkan punggungku ke jok mobil. Kembali menatap ke arah jendela, meski yang terlihat hanyalah mobil-mobil lain yang entah tujuannya ke mana. Kulirik kaca spion, yang terlihatpun hanya mobil-mobil beraneka ragam. Tapi, pemandangan membosankan itu setidaknya lebih baik daripada aku melihat ke depan. Pemandangan di depan entah mengapa terasa menakutkan bagiku. Atau meungkin aku harus menghilangkan kata "entah mengapa", sebab aku tahu mengapa itu nampak menakutkan. Aku masih ragu dengan keputusan kami―lebih tepatnya keputusan Sasuke― untuk pergi. Terlihat seperti lari dari masalah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku memang hanya bisa menurutinya. Karena aku tahu ia selalu bisa diandalkan.

###~S~N~F~###

Tepat jam 03.00 p.m. saat kami sampai di villa Sasuke. Ya, bisa kukatakan ini adalah villa miliknya, sebab ia memang membeli villa ini dengan uangnya sendiri, tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga Uchiha lainnya. Aku pernah ke sini sekali, saat masih SMA, tepatnya saat aku baru masuk SMA, tiga tahun yang lalu. Kemarin aku baru saja lulus dengan nilai terbaik, tentu saja atas peran Sasuke.

Aku turun dari mobil dan memandang villa di depanku. Masih sama seperti dulu. Besar dengan aristektur yang bagus. Tentu saja, villa ini dirancang sendiri oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeluarkan koper kami dari bagasi. Aku mengekor di belakangnya saat ia menuju pintu villa. Mewah adalah kesan pertama dalam pikiranku saat pintu terbuka. Nampak bersih dan rapih. Pasti Sasuke sudah menyewa orang untuk membersihkannya.

Sasuke meraih tanganku dan mengajakku menuju kamar utama villa, kamar yang sama dengan kami tempati dulu.

Aku langsung menata baju yang ada dalam koper ke lemari sementara Sasuke mandi. Setelah itu aku yang mandi.

Sasuke sedang berbaring di ranjang saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku mengambil baju dari dalam lemari dan masuk lagi ke kamar mandi untuk berpakaian.

"Kemarilah!" Aku berjalan kemudian berbaring di samping Sasuke. Ia kemudian berbaring menyamping, menghadapku.

"Lelah?" Ia bertanya lembut sambil membelai pipiku. Aku hanya memejamkan mata menikmati belaiannya.

"Hm, sedikit.."

"Tidurlah!" Ia mengecup keningku lama.

"Hm…" Aku hanya mampu bergumam sebab aku sudah sangat mengantuk dan lelah. Masih kurasakan Sasuke memeluk pinggangku dan menyandarkan kepalaku di data bidangnya. Dan kenyamanan itu semakin membuatku tak tahan untuk tertidur.

* * *

**Naomi Rane present OUR LOVE**

**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Naomi Rane

**Pairing**

SasuNaru

**Warning!**

**YAOI, BOY'S LOVE, SHO-AI!** Lemon, Incest, Dirty talk, **CERITA PASARAN**, OOC, abtrak, berantakan, dsb

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Baca warning baik-baik!**

* * *

It's just not fair

Brings more trouble than love is worth

I gasp for air

It feels so good but you know it hurts

(Heart Attack – Demi Lovato)

**###~S~N~F~###**

"Nggh.. Nii-san.. ja-jangan.. nanti ada yang.. li-hat.. ngghh"

"Diam dan nikmati saja, dobe!"

"Ta… Akh.." Aku mendesah saat Sasuke menggigit leherku kemudian menjilatnya.

"Niii-saan, i-ni di ruang keluaar-gahh.. Ah.."

"Hmm" Sasuke masih asyik menjilat leherku smentara ia membuka kancing bajuku. Ia kemudian turun mengecup-ngecup dadaku, membuat jantungku semakin berdetak cepat.

"Ah, Nii.. ngh.. -san.. Akh!"

Darahku semakin berdesir saat ia melumat putting kananku dengan rakus. Nikmat bercampur rasa takut mendominasi pikiranku. Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat? Apalagi jika yang melihat Kaa-san dan tou-san atau Aniki. Terkadang aku kewalahan sendiri menghadapi Nii-san-ku yang terkadang tak bisa mengontrol libidonya.

Dengan sigap Sasuke melepas bajuku. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan memeluk erat lengannya sementara ia mencumbu tubuhku. Ia mengecup pundakku, lalu kembali melumat putingku.

"Akh!" Aku paling tidak bisa tahan saat ia menyentuh bagian itu. Ia tahu itu titik sensitifku dan ia memanfaatkannya.

Ia mendorongku dengan lembut hingga terbaring di sofa. Ia berpindah dari putingku ke leherku lalu ke dagu dan kemudian melumat bibir mungilku dengan rakus. Ia memasukkan kedua belahan bibirku ke dalam mulutnya, lalu mengisap dan melumatnya seakan ingin memakannya. Ciumannya memang selalu mendominasi dan memabukkan. Ia menjilat-jilat bibirku dengan sensual, membuatku tak tahan dan membuka bibirku, mengizinkannya masuk. Dengan lihai ia membelai ruang mulutku, menjilat langit-langitku dan lidahku. Aku hanya mengerang dalam ciuman agresifnya. Ia menghentikan ciumannya lalu mengecup dagu, turu ke leher, ke dada, hingga ke perut, menjilat-jilat pusarku, membuatku menggelinjang nikmat. Ia benar-benar tahu semua titik sensitifku.

"Akh, Nii.. engh –san.. Cu-kup. Na-anti a-da ya.. ngh li-haat.. akh!"

Ia menarik celanaku dengan mudah. Ia kemudian mengecup-ngecup, melumat, dan menjilat pahaku. Bulu kudukku merinding. Aku juga menginginkannya, tapi seperti biasa, rasa bersalah selalu menghantuiku saat Sasuke atau harus kupanggil Nii-san menyentuhku. Aku menikmatinya tapi kutahu itu salah.

"Akh akhhh akh!"

Aku mendesah keras saat Sasuke melumat penisku yang masih terbungkus celana dalam. Aku bersyukur volume TV cukup besar. Jika tidak, desahanku bisa terdengar para maid. Dia benar-benar membuatku gila dan bergairah. Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tak pernah benar-benar bisa menolak sentuhannya.

Ia menarik pertahanan terakhirku dengan kasar. Aku megap-megap. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menghentikannya.

Ia mengulum penisku dengan pelan, sesekali mengisapnya dengan kuat. Dan aku hanya bisa mendesah meski kucoba untuk menahannya.

"Akh akh akh.. Nii-san akh.. le-bih ce-pattt akhhh.." Beginilah aku yang selalu takhluk di bawah sentuhannya. Aku merasa benci pada diriku sendiri yang tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Tak bisa menolak saat ia menyentuhku. Tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat ia mengatakan ia mencintaiku. Sebab aku juga mencintainya dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Meski aku tahu, itu salah!

"Akh akh akh Nii-san.. akh!"

Desahanku semakin tak terkontrol saat Sasuke mengulum, melumat, dan mengisap penisku dengan cepat.

Dan hisapan terakhirnya yang kuat membuat spermaku menyembur ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hah hah hah" aku megap-megap mencari udara. Tubuhku lemas dan berkeringat, mataku memandang sayu. Kulihat Sasuke menyeringai puas sambil mengusap bibirnya yang belepotan cairan putih.

Ia merangkak menindih tubuhku, mengecup keningku, lalu hidungku, dan melumat bibirku dengan lembut penuh perasaan. Aku tahu, jika dia bersikap seperti itu, dia sedang meminta izin untuk melakukan hal lebih.

Dia melepas ciumannya lalu menatap mataku dengan lembut. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Tak ada gunanya menolak sekarang.

Ia membuka kancing bajunya, lalu melepas celana dan underwear-nya. Wajahku memerah melihat penis besarnya yang panjang dan berurat.

"Kau sering melihatnya, tapi wajahmu selalu saja memerah." Sasuke menggodaku dengan seringai khasnya.

"Mau membantuku, sayang?"

Ia menyodorkan penisnya yang setengah menegang. Aku lalu menggenggamnya dengan tangan mungilku, meski tidak muat. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bantal dekat pinggiran sofa agar posisi kepalaku lebih tinggi dan ia semakin mendekatkan penisnya ke bibirku.

Aku mengecup kepala penisnya lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulutku sejauh yang aku bisa. Kudengar ia bernafas berat dan itu membuatku semakin semangat mengulum penisnya. Sesekali kugigit kecil dan itu membuat nafasnya semakin berat. Ia mengelus rambutku sementara aku terus mengulum penisnya. Kulihat wajahnya, ia sedang memejamkan matanya. Ah, aku selalu suka saat ia nampak menikmati sentuhanku. Kuhisap kepala penisnya dengan kuat.

"Ukh.. cukup Naru." Ia mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah sepenuhnya menegang.

Ia kembali menindihku, menyentuhkan kejantananku dengan kejantanannya. Ia kemudian membalik tubuhku. Ia membuka kaki lebar-lebar hingga tubuhnya berada di antara kaki-kai kecilku. Tangannya menjalar kebawah, mengusap lembut paha dalamku. Ia menyodorkan tiga jarinya. Aku mengulumnya pelan. Tangannya kembali ke bwah, mengusap lubangku dengan sensual.

"Ah" aku mendesah pelan. Satu jarinya menerobos lubangku hingga jari telunjuknya tertanam sempurnya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku saat ia menggerakkan jarinya. Darahku kembali berdesir.

"Jangan ditahan! Aku ingin mendengar suara indahmu.." Gerakan keluar-masuk jarinya semakin cepat. Sesekali ia memutar jarinya, membuat gerakan mengaduk.

"Ngh.. ah..ah..ah.. Nii.." Merasa lubangku cukup rileks, ia menambahkan satu jarinya. Aku merintih kecil. Rasanya tetap sakit walau sering. Ia kembali memaju-mundurkan kedua jarinya hingga lubangku kembali rileks dengan dua jari.

"Akh!" Aku menjerit saat ia menambahkan jari ketiga. Ia mengecup keningku untuk menenangkan, dan tak lama kemudian aku mulai merasa nyaman. Ia kembali melakukan gerakan memutar. Jari-jarinya begitu terasa di dinding-dinding lubangku, membuatku melayang.

Merasa cukup, ia mengluarkan ketiga jarinya.

"Siap?"

Aku menggangguk kecil. Ia lalu mengecup bibirku singkat lalu berdiri dengan lututnya di antara kakiku. Ia membuka kakiku semakin lebar lalu menekuknya hingga menyentuh dadaku.

Perlahan ia memasukan penisnya. Baru ujung penisnya yang masuk, tapi aku sudah menjerit kesakitan. Ia berhenti sebentar lalu memasukkannya kembali dengan pelan.

"Argh!" Aku kembali menjerit saat setengah penisnya masuk. Ia kembali berhenti. Tapi kemudian ia menghentakkan penisnya hingga masuk seluruhnya, menghantam prostatku dengan keras. Sakit bercambur nikmat menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Rasa yang benar-benar membuatku gila dan mabuk.

"Akh.. "

"Shh.. sempittt"

"Bergeraklah, Nii-san.." ucapku pelan.

Ia lalu menggerakkan penisnya dengan pelan namun kuat dan selalu menyentuh prostatku.

"Nii-san ah ah ah" aku mendesah seiring dengan sodokannya. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat, tulangku serasa meleleh.

Sasuke mendorong penisnya keras hingga masuk begitu dalam. Begitu dalam hingga kurasakan skrotumya menyentuh pantatku. Ia lalu mengeluarkan penisnya hingga yang tersisa hanya ujung lalu dengan sekuat tenaga menghantam lubangku membuatku menjerit nikmat.

"Arghhh.. Niiii-saann. Nikmatttt.. akh.. Lagi.."

Mendengar permintaanku, Sasuke kembali menyodok-nyodok lubangku dengan keras, cepat, dan kasar. Aku mengerak-gerakkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kabut nafsu benar-benar menyelimuti pikiranku saat ini, hingga tak ada yang terpikirkan selain penis Sasuke yang terus bergerak liar dan kasar di lubangku.

"ohhh.. Nii-san lebih kasar lagi.. akh akh okh.."

"Akh.. Naru.. panggil namaku.." pintahnya sambil terus menghajar lubangku.

"Ohhhhk Sasuke ah.. Suki akh da… akh akh akhhhh" Aku terus mendesah menikmati penetrasi Sasuke di lubangku.

Tangannya tak tinggal diam, memilin dan meremas putting kiriku dengan kasar, sesekali mencubit. Tangannya yang lain mengocok penisku.

"Terus mendesah, Naru! Sshh sebut namaku.."

"Sasukeeee! Akhhhh lebihhh dalaaammmm ohhhhhh" Sasuke menambah kecepatan in-out-nya, membuat gerakan kasar yang membuatku melayang-layang.

Kasar, dalam, dan cepat. Penis Sasuke benar-benar melumpuhkan pikiranku.

"Sasukee! Aku mau akh.."

"Shhhh, keluarkan, sayang!" Sasuke menambah kecepatannya. Hingga bunyi becek dan tamparan pahanya di pahaku terdengar keras. Begitu erostis membuatku semakin tak tahan.

Sasuke menunduk, melumat-lumat dadaku lanpa mengurangi kecepatan genjotannya.

"Sasukeeeeeee!"

Spermaku menyembur ke perut dan dada Sasuke.

"Hah hah hah" Nafasku memburu. Orgasme yang Sasuke berikan selalu mampu membuatku kehabidan tenaga. Tapi aku tahu ini belum berkahir, ia belum keluar. Terbukti dengan penisnya yang masih bergerak keluar masuk meski tidak secepat tadi.

Sasuke melepas penisnya dengan lambat, membuaku mendesah sebab lubangku masih sensitif. Ia memballikan tubuhku hingga menungging. Pantatku mengacung lebih tinggi dari kepalaku. Kurasakan tangan Sasuke membuka belahan pantatku lalu kembali menancapkan penisnya dengan kasar.

"Ohhhhhhh Sssasukeeee… akh…"

"Sshhh Naruu lubangmu selalu semmpitttt"

Sasuke melakukan penetrasi seperti orang kesetanan, membuat tubuhku tersentak-sentak ke depan. Mataku terpejam, mulutku terbuka membentuk huruf "o", air liurku menetes.

"Okhhhhh lebih cepat... akh.."

"Sudah secepat ini kau belum puas? Ssshh.. dasar pelacur…" Sasuke menambah kekuatan pada sodokannya di prostatku, membuat penglihatanku gelap. Dan bukannya marah, libidoku malah semakin naik mendengar Sasuke berkata kotor.

Ia meremas kedua bongkahan pantatku dengan keras dan bertenaga.

"Okhhhhh akhhh akhhhh.. Enaakkkk.."

"Sshhh kau sepeti anjing betina yang ingin dihamili, sayangg.."

"Akkhhhh Sasukeeee.. ber-hentiih bicaraa kot.. OKHHHHHHH"

Sasuke malah mengeluarkan penisnya dan kembali menghantam prostatku dengan keras, membuatku melenguh nikmat.

"Sssshhh ayolah! Kau tak ingin kuhamili, hn?"

"Akh akh akh aku mau akh hamili aku.. Ohhh.." Menyerah, aku menyerah akan kenikmatan tiada henti yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Ssshhh bagus… "

Otot-otot rektumku berkontraksi dengan hebat, membuat Sasuke mendesis nikmat. Kurasakan lubangku seperti menghisap penisnya saat bergerak masuk dan menariknya saat bergerak keluar, tak rela melepaskannya.

"Akh, Naru.. lubangmu menghisap penisku.. Ssshh hisap lagi, sayang.." Ia makin kasar menggenjot anusku.

"Ohhhhhhhh sukeee enaaaakkkk akh. Sodok kerassss lagiiiiiiii akhhhh"

"Hggk.. Naru, lubangmu nikmat…"

"Akh akh Sukeeee aku mau kelu-arhhhggg"

Splurt.

Spermaku menyembur dengan keras ke sofa. Tubuh langsung lemas tak berdaya. Tangan dan dadaku jatuh menyentuh sofa, tak kuat lagi sementara Sasuke masih menyodok-nyodok anusku.

"Akh.. aku mau keluar, sayangg"

Aku diam saja, lubangku terasa ngilu sebab masih dihajar dalam keadaan sensitif.

"Naruuuuuuu, telann spermaku ohk"

Sperma Sasuke menyembur keras dan banyak. Aku menggelinjang dengan mata terpejam, keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Kurasakan cairan Sasuke ikut keluar saat ia menarik penisnya. Bercinta dengannya tak pernah tak menguras tenaga.

Sasuke membalik tubuhku hingga telentang. Ia mengecup bibirku dan melumatnya mesra penuh perasaan.

"Naru, Kaa-san pu.."

Tubuhku yang masih lemas terlonjak kaget saat aku mendengar suara lembut yang familiar itu. Kaa-san, ia sudah pulang dan―

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Teriakan murak tou-san terdengar. Jantungku rasanya mau melompat keluar.

"Kaa-san, tou-san, Naru minta ma-"

"Ini salahku, Kaa-san, tou-san. Aku yang memaksa Naru melakukannya.."

"APA MAKSUDMU SASUKE? HAH? KAU MELAKUKAN ITU PADA ADIKMU SENDIRI?"

Buk! Buk! Buk!

Tou-san yang entah kapan sudah bearda di depan kami menghantam wajah Sasuke dengan keras.

"Tou-san! Jangan hiks! Jangan pukul Nii-san lagi! Naru yang salah hiks!" Aku mencoba menghentikan Tou-san yang semakin kalap memukul Sasuke. Tou-san menghentikan pukulannya saat aku memeluk kakinya.

"Aku mencintainya, tou-san."

"Sasuke.." Suara Kaa-san bergetar saat mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan hal terlarang itu.

"Aku mencintainya, bukan sebagai adikku.."

Buk!

Tou-san kembali memukul wajah Sasuke dengan keras. Ia menarik Sasuke lalu menendang dadanya hingga tersungkur di lantai.

"Nii-san… Hiks.." Aku berlari memeluk Sasuke.

Ia hanya terseyum lembut lalu membelai wajahku, menghapus air mataku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naru."

"Naru, masuk kamarmu, sekarang!" nada tegas tou-san menyapa telingaku.

"Tapi tou-"

"MASUK KAMARMU!" Aku terlonjak. Baru kali ini tou-san membentakku. Aku melirik Nii-san. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku memungut pakaianku lalu memakainya asal-asalan. Pantas jika tou-san marah. Aku memang anak yang tak berguna dan hanya bisa mengecewakan. Kaa-san yang terus menangis membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. Aku ingin memeluknya dan meminta maaf. Tapi, tidak dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tidak dengan tubuhku yang masih tercium aroma percintaanku dengan Sasuke.

Aku melangkah lunglai menuju kamarku. Air mataku terus menetes. Apa yang akan tou-san lakukan apad Nii-san?

"Hiks.."

Aku meringkuk di balik pintu. Aku terus menangis hingga lelah dan tertidur.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun. Mengapa aku ada di ranjang? Bukankah tadi aku tertidur di dekat pintu?

"Sudah bangun?"

"Nii-san?"

Nii-san membelai wajahku dengan lembut. Aku kembali menangis.

"Hiks, Nii-san, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Hiks"

"Tidak uash dipikirkan. Sekarang kau mandi dan masukkan pakaianmu ke koper!"

"Untuk apa, Nii-san?"

"Aku akan membawamu pergi dan kita kan menikah.."

Mataku membola, kaget.

"Tapi, Nii-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, sayang. Cepat kemasi barang-barangmu!" Perintah lembut tapi tegas Sasuke membuatku menyerah dan menganggukkan kepala.

**###~S~N~F~###**

"Nggh.."

Kelopak mataku tan itu terbuka, menampilkan iris safire jernih yang sejak tadi tersembunyi.

"Sudah bangun?"

"Nii-san?" Suaranya yang bagiku lebih indah dari lagu manapun itu memanggilku.

"Sasuke. Mulai sekarang panggil aku Sasuke.."

"Ta-" Kusentuh bibir pink mungilnya dengan jari telunjukku.

"Sejak kapan kau menang melawanku?"

"Ukh.." Dia menggembungkan pipinya, membuatku gemas dan mengecup pipi tembemnya.

Betapa aku mencintai lelaki cantik di sampingku ini. Aku tahu itu salah, sebab ia adalah adikku. Tapi aku tak peduli, aku sudah cukup lama memendam perasaanku. Dan tak bisa kujelaskan seberapa bahagia aku saat tahu ia juga mencintaiku.

"Sudah jam berapa Nii- Sasuke?"

Aku menahan senyum mendengarnya yang belum terbiasa memanggi namaku―kecuali saat kami sedang bercinta.

"Jam 7 malam"

Aku membenamkan wajahku di lehernya. Wangi citrus langsung menguar di indra penciumanku, wangi yang sangat kusuka.

"Besok, kita akan menikah!"

Kurasakan tubuhnya terlonjak kaget.

"Tapi, Sasuke. Tou-san dan Kaa-san.."

"Shh, aku tidak peduli, Naru! Kita akan menikah besok."

"Lalu siapa yang akan menikahkan kita? Siapa yang akan menjadi wali? Si-"

Cup

Aku mengecup bibirnya. Aku tidak ingin mendengar ia membicarakan kekhawatirannya yang membuatku sesak. Aku tahu aku egois. Membuatnya masuk ke dalam cinta yang rumit bersamaku. Tapi sekali lagi, aku tidak peduli, selama ia di sampingku.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan pasteur Iruka. Dia yang akan menikahkan kita. Dan paman Kakashi akan menjadi walimu. Jadi tidak ada alasan lagi. Oke?"

Ia manatapku ragu campur khawatir tapi kemudian mengangguk. Aku tersenyum lembut lalu mecium bibirnya yang sejak tadi menggodaku. Kulumat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian dengan lembut. Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya.

**...END...**

* * *

Lemon pertama yang aku bikin. Huahuahua.. *plak

Huft! Kayaknya ceritaku makin hancur aja ya? Hahaha.. Mau gimana lagi? Aku udah lama nggak nulis. Sejak laptop aku rusak dan semua data aku kehapus, termasuk cerpen, puisi, dan fanfic, aku jadi males nulis. Tapi untungnya mamiku tersayang mau beliin laptop baru. Dan aku mulai nulis fic lagi, yang judulnya parallel dimension itu loh (ada yang baca nggak?). Dan ini fic kedua aku setelah bangkit dari kubur (?) haha.

Review ya! Kasih sarang, komentar, atau apapun, sal jangan flame.. Ok? Kasih tahu juga kalau ada typo (pasti banyak)..

See you!


End file.
